A confusing happy ending
by Hammie007
Summary: Claire and Shane are starting to calm down. so Shane decides to ask Claire a question. will it change Morganville or will it bring more chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Michael POV**

I was walking down the stairs to go to the kitchen and call Eve during her lunch break. I knew everyone was out at work at this time of day, but I heard a noise coming from the lounge. Who was there? I was on alert but I couldn't smell a vampire, it was a human.

I looked around the corner of the stairs and saw Shane sitting on the couch looking stressed out and confused. I walked up behind him. He was too deep in thought to notice me there. He started talking to himself. "Ok, ill just ask them straight as I sit down and get it over and done with." He sighed. "They're going to say yes, then ill take her out the next night and she'll say yes ad we'll be… she'll be… happy… if this goes right." He was freaking out and I was still confused on why. "But what if she says no…" then he leaned back against the couch with his hands covering his face and groaned.

It then hit me why he was freaking out like he was hiding from the police for committing a murder. "Are you going to propose to Claire?" I asked.

Shane jumped, yelled and fell to the floor looking up at me. "Dude don't do that again man or ill kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try, so are you going to answer my question?"

Shane closed his eyes looking nervous. "Yeah but I have to ask her parents first and you better not tell anyone or I will ask Claire to ask Myrin to kill you if I can't."

Shane and Claire have been a couple for three years and it was pretty obvious that they were meant to be. Shane was twenty-two and Claire was about to turn twenty-one. Since Claire came to Morganville they went total gaga over each other. It was sickening most of the time. But it wasn't fair that they had to see me and Eve at it pretty much all the time.

"And you don't think she'll say yes, dude Claire's head over heals for you. I swear that if you told her that you wanted a baby she'd say yes because newsflash SHES IN LOVE WITH YOU." I threw up my hands in the air and looked down at Shane. He was still on the floor thinking.

"But what if her parents don't agree?"

I laughed. "That wouldn't stop Claire. She would pack her bags with you in it and run off into the sunset."

He still looked unsure. I guess I would feel the same if I was going to propose to Eve. Or maybe I wouldn't since I didn't have to ask her parents. But because I was a vampire that might make her think twice.

"Since Claire is at work for another three hours I got time off work so I could talk to her parents but I have to collect the strength and courage to drive there first." Shane was hyperventilating.

This had to happen, Claire would be as happy as ever and it would only happen if Shane gets off his ass and goes to her parent's house. I grabbed his coat and my keys. I walked over to Shane still sitting there thinking and grabbed him off the floor by his shirt and towed him to the garage. "What the fuck Michael…"

"I'm taking you to Mr. and Mrs. Danvers."

He didn't protest. He new certainly well that he had to do this soon before he chickened out and I wasn't going to let Eve not have her fun at help plan this wedding and annoy Shane and Claire like crazy. It would be the most hilarious months of my life.

I parked out front of their house and waited for Shane to get out. "Sorry I can't go in there with you man but you need to do this now or I really will drag you to the front door till they answer."

Shane looked shaky and nervous but still nodded and got out of the car walking up to the front door. Hesitating at the door Shane took a big breath in and knocked. I saw Mrs. Danvers answer the door and asked Shane to come inside. This time without hesitation he walked in and all I had to do was wait.

**Chapter 2-Shanes POV**

I stepped through the door clearly looking terrified. "Mrs. Danvers there is something I have to ask you and your husband."

"Of course he is in the lounge."

I walked there in fear. Start thinking positive and stop being a coward, I told myself. Mr Danvers turned off the TV as I sat down. "What would you like to talk about boy."

Just spit it out. "I would like to have permission to marry your daughter." I held my breath trying to look brave and confident. I failed completely.

He just kept staring and staring like he was suspicious I did something wrong. He slowly nodded his head as I exhaled. Claire's mum looked overjoyed. I was guessing that her and Eve would be planning most of this wedding. If Claire said yes.

Then the phone rang and Mrs Danvers went to go answer it. Mr Danvers got straight to the point and gave me my speech on how if I ever hurt her I would be dead the next day and about treating her right. What I expect yadda yadda yadda. Then he said something that blew me away. "I'm glad that you're going to be my son-in-law."

Mrs Danvers came back with a grin. "It's Claire, she says that Eve and Michael are going out tonight and she thinks that Shane is working so she wants to know if she can come over for dinner."

Mr Danvers looked at me. "Are you working tonight boy?" he asked me.

"No I asked if I could have the night off so I could talk to you."

He looked thoughtful. "Then tell Claire that we are also busy." He yelled over his shoulder.

Mrs Danvers nodded and put the phone back to her ear. Mr Danvers then looked back at me. "Are you going to ask her tonight boy?"

I nodded. "Since I can see her tonight I might as well."

He sighed. "That means we will be expecting a phone call tomorrow morning."

I stood up. "I better go so I can get ready."

"Good luck boy," was the last thing I heard as I walked out of the Danvers house.

Michael was still waiting in the car. "So what did they say?"

I nodded and looked at him. He smiled. "Good because I just called Eve and told her that I am taking her out for a romantic dinner and movie."

"I know. Claire got the message and rang them asking if she could go over there for dinner but she doesn't realise that im not working tonight so they told her no."

" I'm glad that there will be some good news in Morganville."

"For a change," I answered back.

**Chapter3-Claire POV**

I was at work talking with Myrin. "So want are you doing tonight Claire?" he asked me.

I thought about it and I didn't know. Maybe Eve and I could go see a movie since Shane was at work tonight. "I think I might give Eve a call." I pulled out my phone.

"Hey Claire bear how are you?" she sounded happy.

"Um great, hey did you want to go see a movie tonight or something?"

"Sorry Claire but Michael just called and said he was going to take me out to a romantic dinner and movie." She sounded guilty.

"Oh ok never mind I might just go see my parents tonight." I was a little disappointed.

"Ok see ya I have to get back to work sorry I couldn't go out with you."

"Its ok seeya Later." Then she hung up.

I sighed. "No luck," asked myrin. "What about Shane?"

"He's working tonight I'm going to call my parents and if I can go over for dinner or something."

"Hello Danvers house," my mum answered sounding very excited.

"Hey mum its me I was wondering if I could come over tonight and have dinner with you guys because Shane is at work and Michael and Eve are going out?" I asked positive that they would say yes. They always do.

But mum hesitated. "Um… just wait a sec darling ill go ask your father."

"o…k" I looked at Myrin who an amused look on his face.

It took a while for mum to answer me back. "Sorry darling but we're actually busy tonight. If it was any other night then yes but we really do have something planned."

"Oh ok ill just watch a movie and read or something…. And order a pizza for myself. I haven't done that in ages."

"Well have fun darling." Then she hung up.

I stared at the phone with my mouth agape. "Didn't work out like you planned?" he asked.

"Nope, but im just going to have pizza and watch a movie then sleep. Also give Shane a call," I sighed.

"I would ask you to hang out with me and Ada but I don't think you guys get along very well," asked Myrin.

"Thanks but you're right she doesn't like me at all," I thanked him.

"Ill let you off early if you want im just going to pack up anyway."

"Thanks ill go home get in my pj's and curl up with a duvet and stuff my face with soft drink and pizza while watching some girly movie."

"Sounds like fun," said Myrin sarcastically.

"For a girl I guess it is," then I walked out pouting.

My first stop was the video store. I didn't fell like watching a romance so I picked another one of my favourites.


	2. 2 Please say yes

I was pleased that I would have some alone time, even though I would prefer to spend it with Shane. In my hand I held all my junk food and stuff that would make my teeth rot. Ewe. Also my favorite movies.

As I placed my hand on the door knob, I heard a faint sound inside. _What was that_? I didn't know whether I should open the door. _If it was a vampire I would most likely be dead. Should take the chance?_

The door creaked open and I discovered the mystery of the sound. It was music, coming from the kitchen. It was also my favorite love song. _I was sure I turned it off this morning._

I slowly opened the door and instantly a whiff of chili inhaled into my nose. 'Hey sexy,' Shane smiled.

'What are you doing here?'

'I got the day off. Is that a problem?'

The smile on my face couldn't grow bigger. 'No, I am very pleased.'

'Good,' he wrapped his arms around me, 'because I made chili.'

'I brought junk.'

'Perfect.'

I helped with the chili as best I could. I couldn't make it as good he did, but I tried. As I mixed, an arm went around my waist. I felt Shane sniff my neck and groan. 'You smell good.'

'Not as much as your chili.'

Suddenly I was twirled in a circle to end up in Shane's arms. A large, nervous grin was spread across his face. I didn't know what he had to be nervous about. It was just dinner and a movie. Just like most weekends.

Rapidly Shane took me into a dance. We twirled and spun with the music. Finally it came to a slow rhythm and we only swayed from side to side.

'Claire?'

'Yes?'

'Um… will you…' he coughed, 'I mean… will you…?'

Why was he sweating? He was shaking? This normally didn't happen?

'What I'm saying is will you… check the chili?'

'O…kay, sure?'

I turned to check the food, very confused. 'Shane are you alright?'

He ran a hand through his hair, 'Yeah, I just had a big day.'

'Do you want to go to bed or something? I understand if…'

'NO! No I won't. I want to spend time with you.'

'Okay I understand. You just seem really nervous,' I turned back to dish out our dinner.

I kissed his lips lightly, 'Come on let's eat, I'm starving.'

**Shane's POV**

_How could I be so stupid?_ I told myself_. It was at the tip of my tongue and I had to muck it up. Come on Shane, you can do better than that._

I was facing Claire as we ate. She seemed happy looking at me. It made me more confident about asking her to be with me forever. I would have to ask her today or I was doomed. Michael and her parents were expecting me to make her happy and I wasn't doing a good job by staring at her.

'Should we watch the movie?' I grinned at her.

'Yes that will be cool. I'll get the food while you get the blankets.' She walked to the kitchen, with me staring helplessly after her.

It didn't take long for us to be cuddled up together on the couch. I held her as close to me as I could, my face rubbing her hair. Her hair has grown immensely since I first met her. It was five inches below her shoulders and stunningly beautiful.

Claire was engrossed with the action the was playing on the movie. Charlie's Angels was never one of my favorite movies until I met Claire.

She was stunning, I had to ask her soon or I was going to blow my head off.

I reached for the remote and paused it. 'What are you doing?'

'Claire I need to ask you something. Please don't throw a fit.' I didn't know if she would throw a fit, but I had to say just in case she didn't want a proposal.

'What do you want to ask?'

I gripped her hand, 'Do you want to be with me?'

'What kind of question is that?'

I wanted to laugh, but it was stuck in my throat, 'I was… um… just… making sure'

Claire reached out and took my face in her hands, 'Shane whatever you want to ask me just say it.'

I moved away from her. A look of surprise crossed her face. 'What are you…?' I put a hand to her mouth.

I knelt in front of her and took her hands. Taking a deep breath I kissed her palm. 'Claire?'

'Yes?'

I looked into her eyes. 'Will you marry me?' I barely got out.

Instantly she stiffened. Her eyes grew wide. Oh shit.

'Well that was the last thing I expected you to say.' Shit, shit, shit.

'Um… Shane.'

I was so fucked.

'What women in their right mind… would say no to you?' wait, what?

I grinned at her. Ecstatic about the outcome. Within seconds she was in my arms being spun in the air. 'I love you, I love you.'

'I love you too,' she whispered.

And almost instantly I ran her upstairs to have a sweet and blissful night.

**Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry about how long it took for me to update. I promise the next one will be sooner. **

**And it was very emotional, I know, but that's the way I write. I always laugh afterward anyway.**

**Thanks if you review because you are the best!!!!**

**Hee hee!!!!**


	3. 3 What Happened?

**Shane POV**

We lay together for hours that night. Both with smiles glued to our faces. She was so beautiful. I was going to be the happiest man in all of Morganville. I didn't know why I was so nervous to propose to her.

"I love you," I told her.

"I know," she answered, "and I love you."

I sighed once more in happiness, "What do you want for your wedding?"

Her face lit up in delight, "Um… there are lots of things I want to do. I'll have to discuss them with Eve, then I'll get back to you."

"Oh… Eve will end up planning the whole thing," I groaned.

Claire stared demandingly, "I am the bride and what I want goes."

I laughed at her seriousness, "Did you know I was going to ask you to be my wife?"

"I had no idea," she said, "that was the last thing I expected to happen yesterday. I was so happy when you asked."

"I thought you would say no. You stiffened and freaked me out for a second."

Claire placed a hand on my cheek, looking deeply into my eyes, "Of course I would say yes to you. I wouldn't be with you otherwise."

My stomach began to rumble. We laughed at the sound, "I think maybe we should go get some breakfast."

We made it down stairs, refusing to let go of each other. Eve and Michael weren't down yet, but we knew they would be soon. "What would you like for breakfast sexy?"

She sighed in happiness, " Um… how bout something fattening and delicious that we shouldn't eat."

"Right on it."

She laughed and sat down to watch me work.

"Here we go precious. Bacon, eggs and sausage with extra fattening and love." I placed the plate in front of her receiving a kiss.

"Looks delicious," she growled.

"I know you are…"

"Oh please get a room," burst Eve.

"You don't have to listen. You could've slept in," I stated.

"It was hard with all the sound you're making down here. Do you have any left, I need something fattening after last night."

"What do you mean?"

"The movie Michael and I watched last night was so soppy. The latest horror movies are crap so we saw a romance. Ugh."

"From my point of view, you were crying like a little girl," said Michael walking through the door.

"I wasn't that bad!"

He raised his hand in defence, "Hey I'm not complaining. It just means that I get lucky."

Michael then looked over at me as something called to mind. He looked at Claire's hand and saw the ring. A large smile spread across his face.

"Ugh Michael you're so disgusting."

The room stayed quiet as we ate our breakfast and drank our blood. I tried not to shudder as Michael gulped it down his throat.

I blocked it from my mind as I whispered into Claire's ear, "So what do you want to do today?"

She turned slightly around so she could continue to whisper in my ear. She placed a hand on my cheek as she said, "How about I go get…"

"Holy SHIT!" interrupted Eve, "What is that thing on your hand. Oh my god your engaged. Why am I always the last person to hear the gossip?"

We all laughed, "A good congratulations would be nice," I noted.

"Well yeah congrats Claire."

"What about me?"

"Well I should give my blessing, but Shane if you ever and I mean ever hurt her. I. Will. Kill. You. You got that?" she pointed her finger.

"Yes."

"Good. OMG Claire we are going to have so much fun," she squealed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at the expression corrupting Claire's face.

Oh this wedding was going to be like no other.

It was two more weeks until our wedding. I was over ecstatic, I could have my girl. She was just as happy I saw, except when Eve had a new idea. Claire had to deny many of her gothic ideas.

"How is my precious girl?" I whispered as I hugged her from behind, "What are you doing?"

"The laundry."

I shook my head into her neck, "No you should be getting dressed, so I can take you out for dinner."

She spun in surprise, "But I thought the cater was coming today."

"Already done."

"Well than I guess I have chosen my man well. I'll go get ready."

"I'll come with you," I smirked.

"I can get dressed without your help."

"Yeah, but I want to watch."

"You Shane Collins are one cheeky idiot."

"But that's why you love me."

She groaned in defeat and agreement. "Just wait up stairs. I will be down in a minute."

We retreated from the basement as Michael walked through the door with a bouquet of flowers.

I stayed in the kitchen waiting for Claire while hearing the wails and kissing happening on the couch. I never gave a thought about Eve and Michael getting married. He was a vampire. She was a human. Did they really fit? I would give my blessings if they did decide to wed, but how long could it last until one of them got sick of what they were or how they looked.

I should talk to Claire about it. From what I was hearing in the room next door, it was a pretty hot and heavy relationship. "Ugh get a room," I heard Claire boast.

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Claire yelled.

I then decided to walk out and see what was happening. What I saw made me stop in my tracks, "Ugh… that is really… ugh… really that is disgusting. It's called a bedroom."

"Just because you don't get as much action," blurted Eve from Michael's chest.

"Excuse me I get more than you think. Anywhere at anytime."

I laughed at the groan escaping her mouth. "Um… thank you sir," said Claire. Then the door as shut.

There was a rustle of paper and a gasp. I hoped she was all right. She walked in slowly, a confused and sad look appearing across her face.

"Are you alright babe?" I ran to her side.

She shook her head, "Yeah, just got something on my mind. Doesn't matter though. Here's the mail." She handed me the envelopes putting on a fake smile.

"Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say. I'm fine." She kissed me and turned back to the front door.

"What's her problem?" asked Michael.

I shrugged, "I'll talk to her about it tonight."

I walked away to a nervous looking Claire. It was probably cold feet I said to myself. Hopefully.

_**Thanks. Is it or isn't it cold feet. Ooooooo. Review and I'll type faster. Reviews encourage me to keep going.**_

_**Mwa thanx**_

_**Littledhampir007**_


End file.
